Everything Has Changed
by emersonnx
Summary: Kaylin Smith and Kendall Schmidt had been best friends ever since they were little and always harbored hidden feelings for one another. One night tore their seemingly perfect friendship apart. 10 years into the future the two meet again, Kendall married and Kaylin recently divorced. Will the old feelings ever resurface or has everything truly changed? Song Fic. On Hiatus!
1. Childhood

So this is a song fic that is loosely based on the song Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.

I hope you enjoy the craziness that is this first chapter, basically taking you through 12 years of life of both Kendall and his girl toy.

Please Review. I'd appreciate it a lottttttt.

Love,

Emerson

* * *

"**Cause all I know is we said Hello and your eyes look like coming home, all I know is a simple name, Everything has Changed."**

"You've got to hop, Kay! I won't let you fall in the lava!"The 6 year blonde boy's emerald green orbs flickered as his lanky body sprawled across the long, gray L Shaped couch reaching to the one adjacent to it, where his best friend was pretending to be in distress.

"Kenny, I don't think I can do it!'Kaylin pushed a strand of her wavy blonde hair behind her ear, reaching her tiny hand to Kendall's in an attempt for him to pull her to the other couch without her falling into the lava, or in the real world, his mother's favorite carpet.

"I believe in you Kay!"Kendall's small voice breathlessly let out, missing teeth in his smile convincing Kaylin to get to her feet and hop to the other couch.

There was something about Kendall that made Kaylin believe in herself and she knew this even at the tender age of six. In second grade, all girls had cooties to the other boys in Mrs. Castilian's class, but Kendall knew Kaylin didn't. She was different in the best possible way. They basically had the same imagination, the same mind, the same passion for music, and the same hatred for the boring stuff their teacher played during tests or on game days. They loved to mess around with each other and would mercilessly play with for hours and hours when they could until either Kendall or Kaylin's mother told the other that they had to go home. And it always startled the children's parents when the child was safely strapped in their car seat, bawling their eyes out because they didn't want to leave. They would have understood if it was just one time, but it was a constant thing. It was a routine.

Kendall made Kaylin feel safe. The two befriended each other in Kindergarten, Kendall willingly giving away his mother's famous chocolate chip cookie to her because she had forgotten her lunch on the kitchen counter in all the excitement of her first day. From that day on, Kaylin knew she loved Kendall and she knew he would always be there to protect her when protecting was needed. No one else, not even her parents could match the love that Kendall gave her and it stayed that way all through elementary school.

* * *

In sixth grade, three new boys who went by the names of Carlos Pena, James Maslow, and Logan Henderson moved to Los Angeles and instantly befriended Kendall. Kendall never 'abandoned' Kaylin but he did skip out on some of their hangouts because of them, but Kaylin was old enough to get it. She was a girl and she couldn't watch sports with Kendall or talk about the new hot girl in home room with Kendall, though it hurt her to the core, she eventually came to terms with it.

Kendall promised her that no matter what, he'd be there for her. He took her to homecoming in sixth and seventh grade when no one else asked her, he showed up to her sleepover/birthday party when no one she invited did, he always walked her home after school despite his new friend's protest and he always told himself that it was because of his father telling him to never break a promise. Schmidt men didn't break promises, was what his dad said, and that's what he told himself for the longest time, but he found out the real reason in the eighth grade.

In the summer after seventh grade, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James all got shipped off to hockey camp for three months while Kaylin stayed behind, and when Kendall returned, Kaylin was a new person. Her boobs had grown in, her lashes grew longer and more luxurious, her blonde hair grew blonder and her smile grew brighter and all the more perfect. Along with her appearance, her personality changed. Girls began to hang out with her more, boys were dying to get her number, and she became a hell of a lot more clever. Her time to spend with Kendall was slowly dwindling and Kendall didn't like it one bit.

Kendall had put it on the top of his to do list to ask her to homecoming, so it'd be a running theme, three years in a row, but before he could, he watched Dak Zevon sweep her right off her feet in front of all of her friends too, so it was a big spectacle. From that day forward, he hated Dak Zevon with everything in him.

The night of homecoming, Kendall had gone alone, just so he wouldn't feel guilty for ignoring his date, because he knew he'd just be watching Kaylin all night. And every time he saw her laugh at one of Dak' s stupid jokes or twirl without a care, his vision became redder and redder with anger. That was when he finally realized it.

He was in love with Kaylin Trista Smith.

* * *

In ninth grade, Kendall became a heart throb. He had been the first freshman in Los Angeles Upper High School to make the varsity hockey team and instantly, all the girls (seniors, sophomores, juniors and especially freshman) fell in love with him and all the guys envied him.

Kendall and Kaylin still hung out, when Kaylin didn't have cheer practice or when Kendall didn't have hockey practice, which was basically never. But, when they did hang out, the two poured their hearts out to each other saying everything but how they felt about each other.

Kaylin realized that she really loved Kendall the night he announced to the attendees of his end of the year beach party that he and Jo Taylor were dating, Jo Taylor being the eleventh grade head cheerleader who just so happened to be the school slut, but every time Kendall and Kaylin talked, he swore that they never had sex. Kaylin always asked why and Kendall always shrugged and said he didn't know, but he knew. Something in his heart told him that he'd lose his virginity to Kaylin, and not only did he want to, but he needed to. He truly did love her and believed that somewhere inside her, she did too.

* * *

As their sophomore year went on, Kendall and Jo broke it off. Something about Jo cheating on Kendall because Kendall refused to have sex with her, she never really paid attention after the great news that he and the bitch had finally realized they weren't right for each other.

Kendall continued to play hockey and hell did he succeed. He led their team to multiple blow out victories and with the victories came more girls Kendall loved it, but he also couldn't help but feel he was neglecting Kaylin. The two barely ever got the chance to talk because of their busy schedules and he would've seen her at parties, but Kaylin decided she wasn't really a partier. She liked to be calm and collected, which is why she mostly kept to herself and was only loud when she was cheering. She'd never admit it, but it scared her how she began to see Kendall less and less.

* * *

Junior year seemed to be looking up for the blondes. Kendall assumed the position of captain of the hockey team much to Dak Zevon's dismay and Kendall grew undeniably closer to his three best guy friends, the three telling each other everything. With Jo gone, Kaylin was a shoo-in for captain of the cheer squad, which she ultimately got.

It was also the year Kendall admitted to his three best friends how he felt about Kaylin. The three boys simply laughed at the blonde, shocked at the fact that Kendall didn't think they already knew. They'd seen how Kendall watched her from afar; they'd seen him on the nights he and Kaylin would just talk, dropping by to see if he'd want to hang out but stop when they saw them through his bedroom window or lying on his roof, watching the stars. It was obvious to them. Kendall was too caught up in the realization at how much he really did love Kaylin that he hadn't noticed his best friend's noticing. That fact screamed wonders to him. Maybe this wasn't just a little bit of a crush, maybe Kaylin and Kendall were truly meant to be together, but Kendall never had the balls to actually see if he had a chance.

He didn't want to screw up what little of their friendship they still had.

* * *

By the time senior year rolled around, Kendall and Kaylin were both more than aware about the love they had for each other, but neither of them had the courage to say it to the other.

Kaylin dropped cheerleading and got into theater, realizing that acting and singing were two things she really loved. It was unlikely she would actually make a career out of them, but she'd for sure do them as a hobby when she had time. She had this as her initial plan until an undercover scout for the London Prestige School of Arts had seen her star in her school's musical and offered her a scholarship right after she had gotten off the stage. She took it without a second thought and that night all she could think about was leaving Kendall behind.

Kendall was getting scholarship offers from left and right, and he chose to stay right in Los Angeles and attend UCLA on a full ride. His ultimate dream was to make itonto the Kings and play in Staples Center every night for screaming competitive fans. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of his life.

Okay, that was a lie.

There was only one better way to spend the rest of his life and it was married to Kaylin. He realized they'd have to be dating before they could get engaged and he also realized that he didn't want to be the reason she stayed in LA instead of doing what she really wanted and going to a school of the arts. So he kept his mouth shut and tried to steer clear of Kaylin whenever he could, because he knew if he talked to her, his feelings would come out and he wasn't ready for that.

At the end of senior year, Dak threw the biggest party LAUHS had ever seen complete with booze and exotic dancers that surprisingly kept their clothes on.

Kendall and Kaylin had both endured the sleepless nights thinking about what the future held for them. Kaylin's parents had all but forced her to go the party. It was the last 'high school' party she'd ever attend, and they wanted her to say goodbye to Kendall formally, aware of the drifting relationship between the two. She obliged, wanting the same.

Kendall decided tonight was the night he would tell her he loved her and he would wait for her and all that other sappy shit, but being the most popular guy in school everyone had pressured him to have a drink and then another and then another till his thoughts weren't coherent anymore and the worst idea would be to tell her in his current state.

When Kaylin found Kendall, he was sprawled out on Dak's king sized bed, two brunettes on either side. They were fully clothed, but it still shook her to the core. He drunkenly ordered them out and invited Kaylin to join him. She was sober but she did and sunk into Kendall as soon as he wrapped his muscular arm around her. In that moment, Kaylin laid everything out to him. How much she loved him and how she had wanted to be with him since the end of ninth grade. She felt somewhat secure in the fact that he was drunk and not taking in half of what she was saying.

She completely lost it when he kissed her. Passion flew through their teenage bodies, sparks running up and down their spines. Before they knew it, they were giving their virginities to each other, clothes thrown every which way and the both of them actually enjoying it. Kendall's drunken moans filled the room and he only wished he was sober for this moment, the moment he had been waiting for his entire life, to actually make love to Kaylin Smith.

After they both climaxed, Kaylin fell asleep in Kendall's arms.

Kendall woke up the next morning with Kaylin's naked body intertwined with his and no memory of how it got there.

He realized that he had taken her virginity and he instantly felt terrible. What had he said last night? Was Kaylin drunk too? God, he prayed she was because he wouldn't know what to say if she wasn't. Kendall freaked out and found himself hopping out of bed and pulling on his clothes frantically before running out like a little pussy. He couldn't face Kaylin, he just couldn't.

The moment Kaylin woke up and realized that Kendall, nor his clothes, were anywhere to be found, tears started streaming down her face. She feared this would happen, that Kendall would freak out and leave her. He had broken his promise to protect her; obviously the both thought it would be an outside force imposing on their friendship. But no, the only person to blame for the heartache she was feeling throughout her entire body was the one person she trusted the most in the world.

Now the only thing she wanted to do was get as far away from LA as she possibly could.


	2. Old Friends

Chapter dosssss.

Hope you guys enjoy this. This one is probably incredibly crappy, so I apologize. This takes place ten years into the future, so Kendall and Kaylin are both 28.

Please review and tell me what I can do better.

Muchly appreciated haha.

Love,

Emerson.

* * *

"**All I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours…"**

"Brayden Oliver Dent, get back here, right now!"Kaylin stuck her hand out and helped her youngest daughter Aspen out of the white Range Rover. Her head was turned to her son who insisted on running to the front door of the convenience store and back, a cheeky smile taking over his face.

It was a beautiful Los Angeles day, her three kids basking in the sunlight like there was no tomorrow. It brought joy to her broken heart seeing them smile like that, Brayden being the oldest at 6, Emmalyn coming in next at 4, and Aspen being her youngest at 2. They all were spitting images of her, Brayden simply being the little boy version of her. It was harder than she thought being a single mother to three kids and she was barely making it through, her ex husband attempting to drain her of every penny she had.

After finishing three years at London Prestige, she returned to LA despite her heavy heart and began interning at Alive Records, the biggest record company in the world. It took 2 years for her to become head producer, but she did and it came with a fat bonus as well.

She married a high rise real estate agent named Chris Bianchi, who was a muscular, tall brunette Italian that she met at some underground club after being with him for six months, only because she thought marrying someone else would help her forget about Kendall. Did it work?

Hell no.

Kendall still haunted her dreams every night, those beautiful green eyes she had always loved and dimples that would make her cry with one look. It didn't help that Kendall was the talk of the town being the undeniable leader of the highly successful LA Kings. His face was always on her television along with his sickeningly gorgeous wife Emilee and their two adorable kids, Bentley and Kallyn. Was she jealous? Yes. She wanted to be in Emilee's shoes, holding him and going to award shows with him and taking their kids to interviews with him. But, she could never have that. Kendall was out of her life for good. So, here she was, Chris divorcing her after 7 years because she didn't pay attention to him anymore. She only had time for her music and her kids or 'irreconcilable differences' as stated on the papers.

"I'm not going to tell you again to stay near me, okay?"Brayden nodded his head, sweeping his blonde hair out of his eyes with one quick motion. She sighed. _Just like Kendall used to do._

"Okay kiddos, you know the rules. We don't go running around, stay with mommy."Her kids nodded, only complying because she had promised them candy on the way there. She tried her best to hold all three of their hands but was failing miserably and was approaching the front door quicker than she had expected.

"Here."A familiar voice rang out and easily pushed the door open allowing Kaylin to step in and still hold onto all of her kids. "Thank you."She whipped around, heart dropping to her feet as she realized who had helped her.

It was hard to not recognize the impossibly deep dimples and amazing emerald eyes with golden blonde hair that was just the right length for framing his beautiful face and that _sexy ass jaw line._

Kendall's heart sank as well as he realized who was before him. He drank her in, black lace crop top that stopped right underneath her appropriately sized breasts, hot pink jeans paired with tall nude patent leather pumps and a gold bracelet. He could tell her hair had been freshly cut and colored, the dirty blonde no longer coming through as prominent as it used to. Instead, it ended right in the middle of her chest, her amazing, beautiful ch-

"Mommy! Mommy! It's Kendall Schmidt from the Kings!"Brayden was hopping up and down with excitement, struck with the fact that his favorite athlete in the entire world was standing before him.

Kendall lowered himself to face level with the little boy, a smile decorating his face. "And what's your name little man?"

"B-Brayden."He stuttered out.

"Nice to meet you Brayden. You being good for mommy?"

Brayden nodded so fast, Kaylin was afraid his head would tumble off.

"That's awesome!"Kendall's voice enthused, raising his hand for a high-five.

Brayden yanked his hand out of his mother's and gave him one, a smile seemingly permanently etched onto his face.

Kendall returned himself to full height looking down at the beautiful blonde girl who made his heart speed up to an unGodly pace.

"Wow, what a surprise to see you again."Kaylin, looked away, not being able to bring herself to look into his eyes.

"I know. It is a surprise."

"I've heard about you lately. You've been really churning out the hits. Come and Find Me is on repeat in my house right now."Kendall chuckled, Kaylin not finding his statement funny.

"Thanks. We've actually got to get home as soon as possible so-"

"Oh okay, yeah, I'll let you go."

The two awkwardly parted ways, both Kendall and Kaylin stealing glances at each other, but quickly looking away when caught. They couldn't help themselves, they were both still so in love with each other, it was undeniable.

In the middle of his shopping trip, Kendall found his black skinny jeans being tugged from his leg, eyes darting down to see the blonde little boy's brown eyes staring back at him.

Kendall bent down again and smile. "Hey Brayden, how can I help you?"

"I really like you and I think my mommy does too."The boy whispered pointing his head at his mother who was a couple of aisles away.

"Okay, and what do you want me to do about that?"

"I don't know. My Mommy is just really lonely and I want her to have a friend."

Kendall heart cracked at the statement, knowing he might've had something to do with Kaylin's loneliness.

Kendall quickly whipped out a scrap piece of paper and scribbled his number onto it. "Do me a favor and give this to your mommy. Not now, but when you get home. Tell her she can call whenever she likes, okay?"Kendall asked. Brayden nodded, throwing his small arms around the taller's neck. "Thank you Kendall."He whispered before running back to his mother.

* * *

"Baby, I'm home!"Kendall called out, entering the Spanish style villa, his grocery bags tightly in his hands. His beautiful brunette wife appeared in the extravagant kitchen, their dirty blonde haired son Bentley resting on her hip. "Hey baby. Did you get everything?"

"Yup."He simply muttered. Emilee went in for a kiss, but Kendall turned his head, not being able to feel her lips when all he had on his mind was Kaylin, the girl he thought about on a daily basis. He constantly beat himself up over what he did that day. He knew he had to have broken her heart by just sleeping with her and running off, never to be seen again. He promised her that he would protect her and he failed, miserably. Emilee saved him from himself at just the right time. The two met their second year in UCLA, Emilee majoring in culinary arts and Kendall majoring in sports management. She knew of Kaylin, not her name or anything, but the impact she had on Kendall's life and even if Kendall never said it out loud, how much he loved her. She had always vowed that she'd make Kendall love her no matter what it took and she had succeeded, to an extent.

"Okay."Emilee muttered confused. "Here, take your son. I'm heading to the restaurant. Call me if you need anything. Kallyn is asleep."Kendall's heart panged at the sound of his daughter's name. He had tried his best to name her something as far off from Kaylin as possible, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter how much he denied it, Kaylin would always be a huge factor in his life. He couldn't change that and sometimes, he didn't want to.

* * *

Kaylin held the scrap piece of paper impossibly close to her heart as she checked the time. It was one am and she'd just been laying there for hours, wanting so badly to pick up the phone and call and just talk and talk till her mouth wanted to fall off. But, she knew she couldn't. He was asleep next to that beautiful chef wife of his with those two beautiful kids in their custom nurseries sleeping with no care in the world. His face kept flashing in her mind like a terrifying memory, his excitement upon seeing her, Brayden's excitement upon seeing him. She never thought she'd see him again and now, holding his number against her chest, she realized that is was real. Kendall's number was really scribbled across the piece of paper in his messy handwriting and she could easily just pick up the phone and dial it. And she wanted to, so damn badly. She didn't care who she was waking up. She wanted to hear his soothing deep voice so much, it could've been considered unhealthy. She wanted him to rush to her penthouse apartment and take her up to the roof so that the both of them could pour out everything they were feeling like they used to do in high school. But, she couldn't.

No matter how broken she was, no matter how sad she was feeling, no matter how badly she wanted those calloused hands to hold her again, she couldn't. And as those terrible thoughts sunk in, tears began to drip out.

One by one, Kaylin was falling apart.


	3. Call Me

**This one is terrible. It'll get better I promise...**

**Like this is the worst writing I've done in my life.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. :0**

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUT ON HIATUS!**

**Please give me three weeks to get ahead on the chapters because I really have no idea what I'm going to do next. I need to do more planning. Don't hate me! I will be uploading a story in the meantime that I have gotten ahead on. :)**

**Love,**

**Emerson.**

* * *

"**And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and dimples and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like…"**

Kaylin rubbed the bags from her eyes mercilessly as she sat up in her bed. She hadn't gotten a second of shut eye and the number was still on her chest. She wondered if this was Kendall's plan all along. To sleep with her in high school and make her fall in love with him, just because it stroked his ego. She knew that this was impossible; Kendall wasn't that kind of guy and he never would be, she was sure of it.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!"Kaylin snapped her head to the door as her oldest child burst in and started to jump on her king sized bed. "Did you call Kendall?"Kaylin sighed. She sat up and steadied her son, stopping his upward movement. "Baby, I appreciate you telling him that I was lonely, but Kendall has a lot of things he has to do, like hockey practice and hang out with his family. I don't want to bother him."She smiled faintly, Brayden's small brown eyes looking into her own.

"How would you know he's doing all that stuff if you don't call him?"Brayden was clever; he got that from his dad. She chuckled a bit knowing she didn't give her son the credit he really deserved for being so intelligent. "Bray you're so smart. But, I'm not calling Kendall and that's the end of this discussion."She didn't really know whether she was going to call Kendall or not, the sadness on her son's face along with the loneliness in her heart were screaming for her to call him, but the common sense and pain in her brain were telling her not to. She didn't want to be the home wrecker the ruined the happy hockey couple. Plus, it wasn't like Kendall and her were together or had ever been together, venting her problems to him was something friends do and they were no longer friends. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"But mommy!"Her son pouted starting to bounce on the bed again.

"I said end of discussion. Now hurry and head to the kitchen, I have to cook breakfast."

Kendall was making a habit out of picking up his iPhone and quickly setting it back down. He had done it an unspeakable amount of times in the last hour and his wife was taking notice. All she had wanted to do was watch the Lion King with her husband and two kids in their extravagant movie theater, but Kendall was making it unbearable with his constant leg bobbing and phone checking. She had expertly laid her head on his shoulder to see what it is he was trying to read, but nothing was on the screen. What was so important?

"Kendall!"She whisper shouted, both her kids staying intent with the movie. "What the hell are you doing?

"What do you mean?"The blonde asked nervously hand tightly around the frame of his electronic device.

"You've checked your phone literally 400 times in the last hour. What the fuck is so important?"

Kendall knew Emilee was the jealous type, so telling her that he was waiting for a call from the woman he lost his virginity to was the worst idea he'd ever had. But he had to think of something quickly before Emilee became suspicious.

"I heard a rumor in the locker room about there being midseason trades and I'm nervous I might be one of them to go. The GM is supposed to call today."He quickly confessed. He was telling the half truth, there were midseason trades, but Kendall was guaranteed a secure spot for the rest of the season.

"Oh, Kendall, baby, there's no way they'll be trading you. You're the captain for God's sakes. They'd be on drugs to let you go."

Kendall chuckled nervously. "You're right. Hey, I'm gonna head to kitchen and call some of my teammates to see if anything has happened with them. Is that alright?"He needed to be alone and stress over the absence of Kaylin's call freely without his wife being down his throat. Emilee simply sighed and shooed her husband off, hopping the theater seats so she could be next to her kids now that her companion was leaving.

He practically ran out of the theater and began to pace in the kitchen, staring down at the blank screen. Why hadn't she called? Kendall wasn't expecting her to go out of her way to call him. They hadn't exactly left each other as best friends, but he just had a feeling she would. He needed her to call him; he needed to make up for what he did the last time they were together. It would possibly take him years, but he'd do it. Kendall was persistent and Kaylin was bound to give in sometime.

His eyes perked up as his screen lit, an unknown number crossing the high definition screen. He quickly tapped the green button and brought the phone up to his face, his 'Hello' sounding more excited then he wanted it to.

"Kendall?"The voice on the other line stuttered out. Kendall's heart felt like it was ready to hop out of his chest.

"Yeah, Kale?"He asked quickly. He already knew it was her; the assurance would just make him feel better.

"Um, yeah it's me."

Kendall was so caught up in the fact that Kale had actually called that he hadn't noticed the sound of the theater door closing a second time, his wife emerging. Emilee sneakily creeped down the hall to the kitchen, making sure she wasn't seen by her husband. The two had been married for 8 years; she knew when he was lying, not to mention he wasn't very good at it anyway.

"How are you?"The blonde asked, his hands beginning to shake with nervousness.

Emilee cringed at the fact that Kendall was not talking to the GM, but a woman. She could hear the faint voice on the other end.

"I'm, I'm okay. I'm sorry for my son at the store. He was way out of line."

"Oh no, it's fine. He's adorable."Kendall chuckled, biting his lip. It was the most awkward conversation he'd ever had in his life and he had been asked by multiple interviewers how good his wife was in bed on national television. "Look Kaylin, I was wondering if you'd like to meet up for lunch later."

Emilee slithered away quickly before Kendall could spot her and she couldn't help but see red.

"Kendall, I really don't know. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh, come on. We have a lot to catch up on."

"I have three kids that I have to take care of Kendall."

"Can't your husband take them?"Kendall scratched the back of his neck. Kale's voice cracked.

"My husband is divorcing me."Kale said matter-of-factly. Kendall's face showed nothing but shock. He hadn't known and he'd been completely insensitive. Story of his life.

"I guess my mom can watch them. Just text me the details."Kale said quickly, followed by the dial tone from her phone. Kendall hung up as well, ecstatic that she'd actually said yes.

Now he just had to figure out what he was going to tell his wife.


End file.
